80 near 14, the future in the past
by Darkan89
Summary: harry comes back from the future to save the lifes of those that he loves; in progress


HARRY POTTER CHARACTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, THEY ARE OWNED BY THE INGENIOUS JKRowling.

A 80 years old Harry James Potter was waiting for the start of a new year as Headmaster Of Hogwarts when the image of profesor Dumbledore show to him.

"Harry what happend to you? you should be happy and married" he said

"Profesor I tried but i couldn't make Hermione to marry me because she always was saying that being with Ron made her happy so i wanted her to be happy"Harry said.

"Harry i'm going to send you back to your fourth year with all the memories, powers and knowledge but you will need to make the things well this time; Hermione and you are soulmates and your soulbond should be done by the start of your fifth year." Dumbledore told him before making him go back in time.

Summer 1994

Everything was normal at Privet Drive but a young man was starting his plan of getting away of there.

"Hedwig take this letter to Mione and stay with her until the beginning of Hogwarts." Harry said giving a letter to his snowy owl.

That afternoon Harry took his things and got out of the Hermione Granger was reading his letter:

-Dear Mione:

I wanted to tell that i have been in love with you for 3 years and that i will see you at Hogwarts. While you read this letter, I must be at my new home after getting emancipated and into my heritage.

Take care of Hedwig and yourself.

With all love:

Harry-

After reading the letter Hermione started to get worried because she was in love with him for the same amount of time but always doubted if he was filling the same way. Now she could be his girlfriend and partner.

Harry entered Gringots and took a blood results were:

HARRY JAMES POTTER

Son of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter

Heir to the noble and ancient house of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf, Slytherin, Midryn, LeFay and Evans.

The goblin told him that he was the most powerful and rich wizard in the hole world but he needed to fullfil 4 aranged marriage before his 15 birthday.

After taking some things off his vaults, Harry went shopping. He bought a lot of books, battle robes(made of Hungarian Horntail and Basilisc), a multicompartment trunk and robes at Diagon Alley; a second wand(11 1/2 inches, holly wood bath in blood of a dragon and tears of phoenix, core made of chrystalized dragon flame bath in basilisc venom and blood of an Hungarian Horntail, a Unicorn, a Gryffin and a Phoenix) and his new familiars(a shadow tiger cub;a basilisc hachling;a shadow wolf cub;a phoenix egg;a dragon egg;a royal eagle;a cavelion cub) at Knockturn Alley.

September 1st

Hermione was getting into the Hogwarts Express with hope of finding Harry. When the train started the trip and there was no sign of Harry she could only hope to see him at Hogwarts.

That night everyone at Gryffindor and the teachers tabbles was worried about what happend with Harry Potter.

The next morning Dumbledore was behind his desk when the door of his office flew open.

"Canary cream, you are getting crazier every year profesor." Harry said

"Welcome back Harry, we will talk later. Here is your prefect badge, you should go to breakfast now." Dumbledore told him

"Profesor i want to drop divination and take Ancient Runns and Aritmancy." said Harry.

"It will be done Harry but you should be going to your Transformation class to give everyone a surprise. I want to talk with you after lunch. Have a good day." said Dumbledor

After that Harry got up and started walking towards Transfiguration; before entering the classroom he transformed into a beautiful tiger cub.

"Welcome to transfiguration, this year we will learn about animagic. Someone knows what is an animagus?" professor McGonagal asked

Nobody answered because the little animal was loking into Hermione eyes before jumping towards the professor and transforming himself; after this everyone saw that Harry was standing before them when the little animal was.

"Welcome back and 50 points for Gryffindor for showing what an animagus is." said the professor

Harry went to sit next to Hermione, who was very exited to see him.

"During this course we will see who has the ability to be an animagus and what form he or she will transform into." announce McGonagal

After the class Hermione got to Harry before anyone could.

"Harry what you wrote to me during the summer is true?" she asked

"Mione I love you and i will never lie about it. Would you be my girlfriend?" he said

"Ohh, yes Harry, yes, yes, i have allways dreamd about you asking me to be your girlfriend but i never believed that you will actually do it" answered Hermione, kissing him with a lot of passion.

_ESTOY PONIENDO EN ADOPCION TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, YA QUE POR LA FALTA DE TIEMPO LIBRE NO HE PODIDO CONTINUARLAS._

_ESPERO LOS CONTACTOS POR LAS ADOPCIONES._


End file.
